1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack incorporating a speaker such as a subwoofer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AV (Audio Video) rack incorporating a speaker, an amplifier or the like has been known as a rack capable of mounting or storing a television receiver, an audio apparatus or the like. Lately, home theater systems for enjoying high quality video and audio at home have been widely used. As a result, an amplifier and a speaker provided to such AV rack may correspond to 5.1 or more channels.
Right and left speakers at the front, right and left speakers at the rear, a speaker at the center, and a subwoofer for reproducing sound in bass frequencies alone are provided to establish a 5.1 channel surround sound reproduction environment.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303479 discloses a stand provided with a space for mounting a subwoofer.